A distributed data storage system can store data across multiple computing nodes. These computing nodes can be located across different racks, availability zones, and/or data centers in the distributed data storage system. Furthermore, the distributed data storage system can be configured to store data from multiple tenants. Data from each individual tenant can be organized into one or more data partitions and stored in at least one data container. Moreover, each data partition can be stored in one of the computing nodes in the distributed data storage system. As such, locating data within the distributed data storage system, for example, in order to respond to a query (e.g., a structured query language (SQL) statement and/or the like), can require identifying the data partition and/or the data container holding the data. Alternatively and/or additionally, locating data within the distributed data storage system can require identifying the data center, availability zone, rack, and/or computing node storing the data.